Hierarchically porous materials that bridge nano- and macroscopic length scales find use in a wide variety of applications, including catalysis, energy conversion and storage, and membrane filtration, and in emerging technologies for health. Porous zeolites have made the largest contribution to society so far, and that field is still developing. Other porous solids have also entered the scene in the past two decades, such as metal-organic frameworks (MOFs), covalent-organic frameworks (COFs), and porous organic polymers. No single class of porous material is ideal for all purposes. For example, crystallinity and long-range order might enhance selectivity for a molecular separation, while reducing mechanical stability or processability with respect to less ordered structures. Well-ordered nanoporous materials derived from small-molecule surfactant and block copolymer (BCP) self-assembly have been explored in the form of amorphous, polycrystalline, and single-crystal solids. Unfortunately, multiple time-consuming processing steps are typically required to generate the final structures. For example, removal of organic components by conventional thermal processing to create porosity typically takes several hours. In addition, nanoporous materials have been fabricated through electrochemical dealloying, powder metallurgy, and bottom-up growth techniques like chemical vapor deposition. To have an impact on real applications, porous materials must be scalable and must satisfy multiple functional criteria, such as long-term stability, selectivity, adsorption kinetics, and processability, all within a viable cost envelope.